When Fate Happens
by mashfan4life
Summary: There's a new girl in school and she's definately caught Kaoru's eye. What happens as she's introduced to the host club and ends up seeming better suited to...Kyouya. POV:Aneko & neutral, Kaoru and Aneko-central AU KaoruxOC slight SLIGHT! TamaKyo
1. Chapter 1

please R&R :)

**disclaimer:** Do not own any part of Ouran

I was new here at Ouran. My father's business often caused me to change schools and often in the middle of the year. As much as I hated it, it was now a familiar routine and I usually managed to settle in pretty quickly.

It therefore wasn't surprising that, as I exited my class, I was deep,if you could call her meaningless blabbering deep, conversation with one of the girls from my 1-B class. I was trying to put more effort than I usually did into listening to her ramblings. Making real friends this time was not an option, it was a necessity.

This was because one thing was different then all the other time. My father had promised that this time we weren't going to move again.

In the past, I usually managed to spend my time with a few friendly aquaintances. These _friends_ of mine were usually strategically picked and recommended by my father based on business advantages. I didn't mind these superficial friendship for the main reason that I was never in one school for very long.

Through the years, I had gotten very good at letting people see in me only what I wanted them to see. The people that mattered only ever saw the side of me that I chose to expose and I drew them in like flies to fruit.

My sister never really liked to go along with this sort of thing. She called it manipulation.

This time was different however. I wasn't just in this for the profits, this time I wanted friends that were friends for real. This time, I wasn't going to use my flawless charm, I was going to be me and people would have to deal with that

The girl started talking to me about something called the host club. This caught my attention for the simple fact that I'd never heard of anything like it before. She was gushing over two members whom she kept referring to as the Hitachiin twins. This irked me slightly because she never took the time to distinguish them individually. It bothered me when people did this and they often did with twins, especially if they were identical, because I knew I would hate to be robbed of my individuality.

As she babbled on, I threw a discrete glance at my watch. Realizing the time, I quickly excused myself with a simple, "I'm sorry, I'm going to be late" and took off full speed towards the parking lot.

My mother was way over protective. On the first day at a new school, she panicked if my sister and I weren't home by 5 oclock.

As I ran, I stole another glimpse at my watch to make sure I hadn't imagined the time and, the next thing I knew, I found myself lying on the ground with a pain in my head getting more pronounced each passing second.

oOoOo

Kaoru pushed Hikaru towards Haruhi. He then let them get ahead of him as he lagged behind.

He knew Hikaru liked her and he knew that he needed to give him a push in the right direction. His brother would never make a step forward anytime soon without encouragement because he was always so reluctant to enter new situations.

Kaoru stood there staring at them feeling slightly sad.

He didn't mind that Haruhi seemed to like Hikaru back. He had always flirted with her along with his twin but his feelings were never profound. To him it was simply fun. It had soon become apparent to him though that it wasn't quite the same for his brother.

He certainly didn't mind that Hikaru was happy. If anything, that was what he strived for.

Nothing meant more to him than his happiness. Kaoru smiled slightly realizing that this thought could have ended up making the girls from the club swoon. Hikaru would have easily been able to twist it around to create a brotherly love moment that the girls eagerly awaited.

The thing that was saddening Kaoru was simply the fact that his time with Hikaru was greatly diminished because of his brothers new found interest. It wasn't that he was in love with his older brother, even if many people were under that impression due to their act. He was just so used to having Hikaru around. Hikaru had always been his solution when he got bored. Now he was being forced to find other distractions.

On the other hand, he was slightly resentful. Kaoru had always been the more romantic twin. Kaoru had always been the one who was more thoughtful and profound, whereas Hikaru wore his emotions and feelings on his sleeves. How was it, then, that Hikaru had fallen in love before him?

How had Hikaru found a girl that meant that much to him before he had? Hikaru hadn't even been looking for her, and much less looking to fall in love! It pained Kaoru that his brother was so lucky when he, Kaoru, had always secretly longed to find a special someone. Why was he the one being left behind while his brother got to live out his fantasies?

Kaoru was still pondering all this when someone ran into him, hard.

He turned around to see a girl with purple hair lying on the ground looking slightly bewildered.

He walked over, bent down to get a better look at her and said, "Sorry, that must have hurt."

On hearing him speak, the girl seemed to remember where she was and sat up, immediately bringing a hand up to her head and squeezing her eyes shut as if she were concentrating really hard.

Her face slowly relaxed as the throbbing in her head that had increased as she sat up slowly died down.

"It's all right, I was my fault for not looking," she answered, starting to get up. "Besides, I'm used to falling. Believe it or not, I do it quite often."

Kaoru slightly chuckled extending a hand to help her up. He was after all a member of the host club, and wasn't Tamaki constantly reminding them to be gallant.

She accepted his hand and pulled herself up. When she was on her feet once again, she looked up at his face for the first time. She was slightly taken aback by his good looks. Was anybody allowed to look so perfect?

The second Kaoru looked into her eyes his mind seemed to abruptly stop. He wouldn't have been entirely surprised if his mouth was hanging open.

He wasn't sure what he had seen precisely, but something in those green eyes had held his attention. Something was telling him she wasn't an ordinary girl.

They both blushed slightly as they realized they had been staring at each other a little longer than they should have and quickly averted their eyes.

"I've got to get going. I'm going to be late," she told him just before she left running once more, this time looking where she was going very carefully.

Kaoru was staring after her, slightly bewildered at what had just transpired.

That night, as he slipped into the bed he shared with Hikaru, Kaoru couldn't get the image of the girl out of his head. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and that was saying a lot considering the amount of girls he frequented each day. He couldn't understand the hold she seemed to have on him from the second his eyes met hers. He briefly considered the idea that it may have been due to his thoughts, prior to her running into him.

Settling on this as an explanation for now, he fell into a peaceful slumber next to his twin who had dozed off already.


	2. Chapter 2

R&R please

**disclaimer:** Do not own Ouran

I woke up thinking of a pair golden eyes.

I couldn't get the boy I'd run into out of my head. Not even in my sleep. I was hung up on him and I couldn't even start to explain why.

I had lain on the ground after falling, staring up at the sky, slightly shocked. All of a sudden, a boy's head appeared out of nowhere and was peering down at me with a curious look on his face.

When I met his eyes, once I was back on my feet, I think my heart stopped for a moment. I was looking into the deepest eyes I had ever seen.

As I made my way home, reassured my mom once I got there and went upstairs to start my homework, I couldn't get those eyes out my head. I couldn't help but want to know everything about the person who's soul they led to. I kept telling myself to stop being crazy and that I couldn't be this hung up on someone I'd only just met, and only for a minute at that.

But somehow I was sure that, even if I didn't know this boy at all, he was someone that I wouldn't regret meeting.

I lay there in my bed, staring at the ceiling and reveling in the confort of my bed for the short time that I had to do so.

Just as I was contemplating closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep again my mother called, "Aneko, get out of bed! You're going to be late! " as if on cue.

I groaned and stuck my foot out of the blankets, gauging the temperature outside my blankets. It was cold. I groaned again and rolled over. I kept rolling until I landed with a thud on the ground. It was the only way for me to leave that comfort behind.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. I cupped my hands under the faucet and splashed cold water into my face so that I would be fully awake. I brushed my teeth. Got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where I found my breakfast waiting.

I ran out of the house closely followed by my sister, telling my mom I might stay after school and jumped into the limo waiting for us outside our mansion. On the way to school, my thoughts went back to the mysterious boy I'd met, wondering if I'd see him again today.

Once I got to school, I entered my classroom. I should have been placed in the 1-A class, according to my grades and financial status. Having been signed up in the middle of the year, they only had room for me in 1-B.

I went and sat down next to the girl I had met yesterday. She immediately struck up a conversation about the host club and asked me if I wanted to go after school. I agreed right away. I was curious about these boys.

As our last class ended, we went up to the third music room. We were met there by a large group of very excited girls. I laughed silently to myself wondering what was so special about these boys to cause this sort of behaviour.

Eventually the doors opened, a bright light shining through them and rose petals blowing our way. Why were rose petals blowing our way?

I walked in and saw a group of very beautiful boys standing in the center, all wearing pirate costumes. As I looked at them one by one, I saw the boy I had run into, his eyes widdening slightly as he seemed to recognize me. It didn't take me very long to realize that he must be one of the twins I had heard about. My main clue being his mirror image standing two feet away from him. I smiled to myself thinking this was going to be a pretty interesting afternoon.

oOoOo

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly as his spotted the girl who had run into him. Hikaru noticed and shot a questioning look his brothers way. Kaoru gave him a look that read _It's nothing_ and they both went back to posing until Tamaki sent the hosts off their own way.

They both made their way over to the group of girls they were entertaining and Kaoru quickly identified the new girl by her brilliantly colored hair.

As soon as the boys were both seated comfortably, one arm each symmetrically thrown over the couch and their legs symmetrically crossed, one of their regulars started bouncing excitedly up and down in her seat.

"This is Aneko. I brought her to meet you!" she said indicating the green eyed girl.

Kaoru looked at her and smiled in welcome while his brother said, "It's so nice to meet you," smiling warmly.

"Umm," she said hesitantly, "I don't actually know your names. I've only heard of you as the Hitachiin twins."

"Hikaru, Kaoru," they said together, pointing to each other as their respective names were said.

"But which is which doesn't particularly matter…," Hikaru started.

"…because nobody can tell us apart," Kaoru finished.

She smirked in a confident manner, challenging what they had just said.

"Is that so?" she asked them in a tone implying that she thought she would be able to.

"Alright then, its time to play the _Which One Is Hikaru-kun Game!_," they said in unison, spinning around and putting hats on to hide their hair which was parted in opposite direction.

When they were done spinning, they stopped in a symmetrical pose, pointing their fingers and winking. The girls all cheered, hopping up and down.

Aneko narrowed her eyes slightly in concentration before almost immediately stating "Hikaru, Kaoru" first pointing to the one on the left then the one on the right.

"You're wrong," they both said at the same time.

Aneko slightly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking at them intently before stating, "I'm not wrong, I'm right" while shaking her head.

The twins eyes opened wider in astonishment as a brunette boy walked by saying, "You're right," while throwing a quick glance at Hikaru.

The boys sat down dumbfounded.

"But…how?" they both asked confused.

"And don't say my voice is more evil," Hikaru added frowning slightly.

She chuckled before shaking her head and saying, "It's your eyes."

They boys both turned to each other and were staring into each others eyes with confused frowns, as if they were trying to see if she was right.

Aneko detected a hint of a grin appear on Kaoru that the other girls didn't seem to see before he made his face into a pout.

"Is there something wrong with my eyes, Hikaru," he asked in a slightly worried voice, batting his eyelashes.

At this all the girls held their breath, their eyes becoming wide and their hands held up under their chins.

"Of course not, Kaoru!…I could look into your eyes all day," answered Hikaru in a seductive way, his face wearing a loving expression.

"Hi-hikaru…there… are people around," replied Kaoru, looking away from his brother, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Don't look away…I just can't help myself. I can't wait until…later…," Hikaru added, trailing off suggestively and taking Kaoru's face in his hands to turn him back around.

The sat there staring into each others eyes while the other girls sat there squealing, jumping up and down, several of them fainting and others excitedly proclaiming, "beautiful brotherly love!"

oOoOo

I smiled at myself watching the boys perform. They were very good actors, I had to admit

As they sat there staring at each other, I quickly pulled out my black note book I used whenever something interesting came up. Slipping on the narrow framed glasses I wore when reading, writing or drawing, I began to sketch the scene before me.

I loved to sketch and this scene was an interesting one I felt would be fun to capture. I started out drawing a rough outline while I could as they stayed in position. They moved and started chatting with the other girls just as I started adding details. I would glance up every now and again or close my eyes remembering the scene in order to get specific details right.

When my drawing was done, I closed my notebook and put it on my lap. When I looked up, Kaoru was looking at me curiously. I smiled at him and he smiled back, turning once again to the girls he was entertaining.

I looked around the room. The first boy my eyes landed on were a dark haired boy who was walking around the room, taking notes in a black book. He looked up and saw me looking so he walked over and introduced himself.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori," he said, smiling brightly. "You must be Aneko? You're father owns a medical equipment company, doesn't he?"

This guy was oozing charm. Charm that I had applied so many times myself and therefore easily recognized.

I sighed inwardly, being practiced in the matter of not letting people see my annoyance.

"Why yes, Kyouya-sempai. I dare say you're correct. And your father works in several industries including hospitals if I'm not mistaken," I answered, mimicking his smile.

I lay the charm on really thickly, knowing he would catch on if he were really the same kind of 'manipulator' my sister accused me of being.

His face took on a very subtle surprised expression that vanished almost instantly, letting me know, even if he hadn't intended to, that he had understood my message. I knew I was safe for now from him attempting to make useful connection for his father.

"That's correct, miss Aneko. Why don't I show you around and introduce you to everybody?," he said all pretences down now and only applying a minimum show of forced kindness and politeness that I trained eye would easily identify.

"That's sounds lovely," I answered in the same way, our whole silent understanding going unnoticed to the others.

a/n- sorry for cutting it here. REally wanted to get this up. Next ch. coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**diclaimer:** Do NOT own Ouran. I repeat, do NOT own ouran

I got up and followed Kyouya as he led me to the group of girls the blond haired boy was entertaining.

As we approached, said boy's head turned up towards Kyouya.

"What is it, Mom?" he asked Kyouya.

_Mom?, _I thought to myself.

I looked at Kyouya, frowning a little. He met my gaze and I could swear his features seemed to genuinely brighten up a bit as he shrugged, letting me know that his nickname was of small importance.

"Gomen Suou, just thought you should meet someone. This is Aneko Kudo," he said, pushing me forward slightly with a hand on my back.

I took a step forward, extending my hand to shake the boy's. I jumped when he unexpectedly took my hand gently in his and, instead of shaking it like I had anticipated, he kissed it lightly. In the next moment, his face was inches from mine. My eyes widened and my mouth open slightly in surprise.

"No flower could ever compare to your beauty but please accept this violet, although it's beauty is greatly diminished compared to yours," he whispered, his violet eyes shining.

I usually don't fall for this sort of thing but the whole display had come on so suddenly that I couldn't help but blush as I looked at the ground, hearing squeals all around me. I shook my head to clear my mind and put my bewilderment aside. I looked up to see Kyouya looking a little withdrawn.

His gaze met mine and I widened my eyes in disbelief, trying to convey the message: _wow! What was __**that**__!_ He seemed to understand because a small grin appeared on his face and, even if I may have imagined it, I think I saw him roll his eyes in Tamaki-senpai's direction.

We then moved on, Kyouya saying a quick goodbye to Tamaki. I was introduced to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai next. Honey-senpai greeted me enthusiastically, instantly renaming me Ane-chan. Mori simply nodded in my direction. I quite liked those two.

Next came Haruhi. He was the brown haired boy that had confirmed I was correct. Only, now seeing him up close for the first time, did I realize he didn't really seem like a boy at all. Remembering the glance I'd seen him, or rather her, steal at Hikaru, I was pretty certain in assuming that _he_ was actually _she_.

As I was leaving, I heard one of the girls saying, "You're sooooo cute, Haruhi Fujioka."

As I heard her full name for the first time, all traces of doubt were erased from my mind concerning her true identity. I had been curious as to whether all the kids in this school were rich and I'd found out about the scholarships that were presented. For no particular reason, aside from the fact that I had been bored that day, I had decided to familiarize myself with my levels current charity case, using my various secret sources. I felt this was worth my while because a scholarship student would undoubtedly be smart.

And so, with my tour of the third music room complete, I was lead back towards the twins, where I had originally been located. Kyouya walked away, back to his table where he sat and started typing on a laptop. I turned back towards the twins wearing a slight frown. Kyouya vaguely reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was.

oOoOo

The girl sat back down on the couch, looking at Kyouya for a moment before turning around again. She looked up to see Kaoru staring at her. It took him a moment to realize he had been caught and, when he did, he blinked his eyes and flashed her one of his famous grins.

She smirked at him and said, "Miss me much?"

Although he was caught off guard, it only took him seconds to recuperate.

"Not as much as you missed me, surely?" he threw back at her in a seductive voice.

They sat there smirking at each other for a while until Hikaru seemed to notice his brother wasn't as present in the conversation as he had been before. He turned around to see the reason why.

Seeing what the trouble was, Hikaru smirked at his twin, who hadn't even noticed him move around to face him, before poking his arm, and not that gently.

"Hikaru! Baka…what was that for!" Kaoru yelped, holding his arm are turning to glare at his brother.

"I was just bringing you back down to earth, here with the rest of us," he answered, raising his eyebrows and smirking once more at his brother.

"Baka," Kaoru said again, shoving his twin so that he fell on the couch laughing.

Hikaru shot his brother a knowing look before rolling his eyes and turning back to the ladies. Kaoru joined him in the conversation, still rubbing his arm and grumbling. Aneko was laughing as well.

As Kaoru and Hikaru continued talking to the girls gathered around them, Aneko took her black notebook out again and was sketching the various members of the host club. Every now and again she caught Kaoru throwing her strange glances that she couldn't decipher. Hikaru had even given her the same look once. She shrugged it off.

Eventually, the club closed it's doors and Aneko made her way to the parking lot where she waited for her car.

She was sitting on a bench on the grounds as she waited, looking at the scenery around her, when Kaoru came out, saw her sitting down and plopped himself beside her.

"So you can tell us apart, huh?" he said, still sounding surprised.

"That's the way it seems, now, doesn't it?" she replied smugly.

"Quick! Which one am I?" he asked with exaggerated eagerness.

"Don't be stupid, Kaoru," Aneko said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

He laughed and then asked her what she had been writing in her notebook in the club.

"I was just sketching. I keep the book to write whatever things of interest come to my mind," she answered, smiling slightly.

"Can I see them?" he asked, genuine interest shining in his eyes.

"Umm…ok," she told him after a slightly pause.

As she took the book out of her bag, she was cursing under her breath for having let herself get lost in his eyes again. She quickly flipped to the first drawing of today's series and handed him the note book. He looked at each drawing carefully, wearing a concentrated and interested look.

"These are really good," he told her when he had seen all of her most recent drawings. He chuckled before adding, "I was afraid for a moment that we had another Kyouya on our hands. Hikaru noticed too."

He flipped back to the picture of him and his brother and was studying it carefully. Something about it seemed to hold his interest. His fingers were lightly trailing over the picture.

"Looking at this, I see what you mean about our eyes," he said quietly, deep in thought. "I've never really noticed it before but now that you've pointed it out, and looking at this picture, I can see that you're right. There is a difference. It's subtle, very subtle, but it's there."

His eyes lingered on the picture a few more moments before they noticed that the papers at the back of the notebook looked withered and used. Intrigued, he flipped to that section. His eyes widened in amazement as he saw what the pages contained. He was very impressed.

There, hidden at the back of the notebook, where page after page of clothing designs. Very good clothing designs. He flipped through the pages of designs, stopping to carefully examine his favorite ones, occasionally bringing his hand up to trace some of the impressive details. They reminded him of the clothes he liked and the clothes he often created himself.

"Did you…sketch these from something you had seen? Like the other drawings?" he asked her, still admiring the drawings.

"Actually, they're my original designs," she answered a little embarrassed. "There probably not that good."

"No, there amazing," he said in awe, looking up at her. His eyes seemed to be searching hers for other secrets they might be hiding.

"Do you like fashion then, Kaoru-kun?" she asked turning away and blushing slightly.

He smiled and said, "Hikaru and I… our mother is a designer. She passed down that passion to us as well, or so it seems."

"I see," she replied, clearly seeing in his eyes the passion he held for the subject.

"You must have the same passion, judging by these drawings," he told her, looking at her carefully.

"The passion, yes. But I only recently started to consider it seriously," she told him honestly. It almost surprised her how easy it was talking to him.

He looked at her and frowned, silently asking her what she meant.

She looked down at her knees before saying, "I'm the third daughter. For a long time, I felt compelled to abide by those restrictions. I came to realize that there was no reason that I should limit myself and I let myself break free from the expectations. I let myself reach my full potential… But when I let myself do that…I realized that the goals and dreams I had been striving to achieve were not really _my_ goals and _my_ dreams. That's when I realized that my little _hobby_ was a lot more than that. I was a passion that kept me motivated, it was what I lived for and loved doing. That's when I decided that I wasn't going to walk on a predetermined path, that I was going to let myself be me…"

He could tell, even if he couldn't see them, that her eyes were narrowed and staring off into a past he couldn't see. Kaoru was staring at her and this time he kept staring even when she looked up at him again. There was a lot more to this girl than he'd originally thought. His eyes fell on her hair.

"Looks like you've settled into being you," he said, gently picking up a lock of her purple hair in his fingers.

She looked at him considering it for a moment.

"Actually, I've only started letting myself out from the walls I had so carefully built. My hair is more of a symbol for taking a step away from the guidelines. Although I do quite like my hair this way," she finished thoughtfully.

Kaoru heard footsteps and looked around to see Hikaru finally coming out with Haruhi. He then turned back to look at Aneko and, without really thinking of saying it, said, "Hikaru and I are working on some designs for one of the crazy ideas Tono has come up with this time. We're having some trouble getting all the costumes right, would you like to come over and help us?"

The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. He wasn't sure why he'd said it but he knew that he wasn't finished talking to this girl. He knew he wanted to know more about her. He knew he wasn't ready to let her go away for today. Not quite yet…if he had any intention of getting sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Do not own Ouran.

When Kaoru asked if I wanted to help, I didn't have to think about it twice. I really wanted to and agree immediately. I called my chauffeur to tell him he didn't have to come after all. I had only called 10 minutes ago and I was lucky because he told me he hadn't even left the house yet.

Hikaru was standing close by, saying goodbye to Haruhi and, from the way they were looking at each other, I could tell those two were probably an item. Soon enough, Haruhi left, walking towards the gates and Hikaru came to sit next to Kaoru, watching her go.

"I only talked to her for a few minutes but she seems like a nice girl," I told Hikaru when he turned back around.

The twins faces took on a startled look. Their eyes suddenly narrowed and they were studying me very carefully.

"Oops. I guess that's something else I'm not supposed to know," I said in a mildly sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes. "I suppose you'll also be surprised to learn that I wasn't fooled by your brotherly love act. It was, however, very fun to watch."

They both blinked simultaneously a few times before both cocking there head to the side.

"It usually takes people at least a few days to catch on about our act, if they ever do," Hikaru said. "And, so far, everyone outside the club thinks Haruhi is a boy. How did you know so quickly?"

"About Haruhi or your act I asked?" I asked.

"Both," the twins answered together.

"Well, in Haruhi's case, I just happened to be better informed about the scholarship student than most are," I answered, shrugging. "As for you two, I saw the look exchanged between Hikaru and Haruhi. I figured there was mutual interest there. I also happened to notice the look on Kaoru's face seconds before you guys started. To me, that was clearly the indication of a set-up. I've been told I'm observant."

Kaoru grinned and said, "You were watching me that closely, huh?"

"You wish I was," I said rolling my eyes again. I couldn't stop a subtle blush from creeping up on my cheeks but I wasn't sure if either of them had noticed.

A limousine suddenly pulled up and the twins stood. I followed them and we all got into the limousine. We were off towards the Hitachiin mansion.

oOoOo

The trio of Ouran students stepped of the limousine that had stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"Come on," the twins said, grabbing hold of one of her hands each.

They pulled her up several flights of stairs and into a room. One of them went back to flip on the light switch.

Aneko stood there gazing around her. There were pictures pinned up a bit everywhere on the walls. Several large tables were found around the room, each holding many different fabrics, leaving a big enough working space on them all the same. Small jars containing various buttons, threads, strings and beads were found on several shelves at the back of the room and on the tables. On the left side of the room, several racks were exposing many costumes and outfits.

Aneko walked over to the closest table and saw several drawings on the table. She picked them up and looked them over. They seemed to be costumes of angels and devils.

Kaoru walked over to where she was. Hikaru walked over to the next table, picked up a pile of papers and walked over to meet them.

Looking at the drawings over her shoulder, Kaoru said, "That's the theme Milord wants us to do next: _Angels and Demons_."

"He saw Kaoru reading the book by Dan Brown and was inspired. He's now insisting it be our next cosplay…," said Hikaru.

"We have a dilemma though…," continued Kaoru, his eye's narrowing as he thought. He walked over to the other end of the table.

"We thought of three different ways to represent it…," Hikaru said next.

"…and we can't choose which one we like better," finished Kaoru, coming back with yet another pile of drawings.

"First, we thought of making everybody dress in a costume that was Angel on one side and Devil, or Demon, on the other," explained Kaoru, indicating the set of papers he was holding.

"But we were a little skeptical because this idea had a lot of chances of turning out…silly looking," continued Hikaru.

"So then we considered making costumes that were uniform but integrated both angelic and demonic aspects," Kaoru went on, now pointing the drawings Hikaru was holding. "So Hikaru decided to get started on our first idea while I worked on these."

"As we were working, we then thought of the obvious idea, that perhaps we should have thought of at the beginning. Making half of the hosts Angels, and the others Demons," Hikaru then said, indicating the drawings in her hand with a nod.

"Our main problem now is that we can't figure out which we like better. Though we were skeptical of the half and half idea, even those designs came out great," finished Kaoru, his face taking on a slightly frustrated expression.

Aneko sat down and examined all the drawings. The boys were looking at them over her shoulders and all three of them wore concentrated expressions.

"Wow," Aneko whispered quietly. "These are all really good."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and grinned smugly.

"Of course they are, we drew them," he said in a joking tone of voice.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" stated Hikaru.

"Hum," Aneko said to herself. "I _really_ like these ones," she said pointing to the ones Kaoru had drawn. "The design elements are incredibly clever and the outcome is really good. The only thing about using these is that you have to think a little to understand why they represent both Angel and Demon at the same time. I'm not sure everybody would understand the subtleties."

Kaoru had a thought for Tamaki as she said the last part.

"You two always host together right?," she asked them suddenly. She continued with a thoughtful expression when they nodded, "That's what I thought. The half and half ones are definitely outstanding, even more so because of the fact that it's hard to create an outfit of the type that looks good, but I do have one concern regarding them. On there own, they look fantastic, but if you two are next to each other wearing them, it may look a little strange."

She took the two images representing the twins and put them next to each other. The twins nodded thoughtfully, seeing her point.

"Of course, if you reverse the colors on one, it won't be as bad, but I still think that making one of you an Angel and the other a Demon is the best solution. That's why I'm leaning slightly towards making half the hosts Demons and the others Angels. You could always choose to use that option for yourselves only and put the rest of them in the combination costumes. The only thing with that is that it seems to state that the two of you are one whole as opposed to two individuals…but it's up to you. I don't know whether that kind of thing bothers you," she explained. "Of course there is always the initial pose you guys take at the beginning to consider as well. All the host will have to be side by side and that causes the juxtaposition problem again."

The boys thought over what she had said.

"What she said makes sense," started Kaoru.

"Yes, I think she's right," added Hikaru.

"It makes more sense to make half the hosts Angels and the other half Demons," they finished together nodding. They both grinned widely before adding, "Let's get started!"

They decided that Haruhi, Honey, Kaoru and Tamaki would be angels and that Hikaru, Kyouya and Mori would demons. The boys then started rushing around the room collecting the various materials they would need.

Hikaru got to work on the demon costumes, Kaoru started making the angels and Aneko helped him, getting to work on the wings. They turned the radio on and soon all three of them were singing as they worked.

Aneko started to dance slightly in her seat, not enough to disrupt her careful work. Kaoru stopped working and was looking at her thoughtfully.

"You know, you seem a lot like Kyouya-senpai at first," Kaoru said. "You seem very calm and careful about not revealing too much of your real emotions. The more I get to know you, the more I'm realizing that's not true. There's a lot more to you than what you let people see. I'm not sure there's someone as interesting as you hiding under Kyouya's cool exterior."

Aneko smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you'd find there's a lot of things for you to discover in him. You simply have to look," she told, looking up into his eyes once again from across the table.

They both sat there motionless with small smiles on their lips. As they kept staring, both their hearts starting pounding loudly in their ears and both were repressing the mounting urge to reach over and touch the other's face. Eventually Hikaru looked up because he could hear they were no longer working.

He grinned before playfully saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt this make-out session in the making, but we do have a deadline Kaoru."

They both looked at him blushing furiously.

"R-right, back to work," said Kaoru flustered, running a hand through his hair.

Kaoru and Aneko exchanged a coy smile before turning back to work on their jobs.

a/n: I'm sorry that the costume part is so confusing! I could find a way to simplify!Sorry again. Let me know what you think:)


	5. Chapter 5

a/n : Here it is! Sorry it took so long! People kept bugging me to write and I cant write when people bug me! Enjoy!:) Hopefully the next chapters are posted with less delay.

**diclaimer:** Do not own ouran!

It took us two afternoons to finish the costumes

Kaoru had just, for the 310th time that night, lost in a video game to Hikaru. To say he had lost was actually an understatement. Accurately, Kaoru had been destroyed, but it wasn't really his fault if he had other things on his mind, was it?

He flopped heavily onto his side of the bed he shared with Hikaru, sighing loudly in the process.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his twin worriedly.

"Huh?…Oh, it's nothing," Kaoru answered, distracted.

Hikaru grinned, recognizing the look on his brother's face and guessing, quite accurately, what was on his mind.

"Falling in love with Aneko- kun, are we?" Hikaru asked, grinning mischievously at his twin.

"WHAT? You're crazy Hikaru," Kaoru answered in a tone that was not going to convince his twin.

"Why don't I believe you?" Hikaru asked, still grinning widely.

Kaoru just glared.

"Oh come on, you know you can tell me," Hikaru then said.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," was Kaoru's irritated answer.

Hikaru rolled over, laughing.

"In any case, it's not _we_," Kaoru mumbled into his pillow.

oOoOo

Tomorrow was the Angels and Demons cosplay. It took us 2 afternoons to finish the costumes and I stayed at the twin's place for dinner both times. We worked on the costumes 4 hours a day, taking a rather long break in the middle to eat and relax a little.

The Hitachiin brothers seemed thankful that I had been there to help. They had been late getting started because of their indecisiveness regarding the costumes.

Although I'd only known him for a short amount of time, I felt as though I knew Kaoru from Adam, yet I felt there was so much more to discover. The opposite also felt true. It felt as though Kaoru knew everything about me but somehow he still managed to ask countless questions that were still unanswered.

Every single second of my spare moments seemed to be spent in his company, and I wasn't complaining. Lunch, breaks, Host Club. He even managed to run into me before classes started. This was particularly surprising because I seldom got to school very early. If I was being completely honest, I'd have to admit that the only thing that got me out of the house earlier than usual was the fact hat I was hoping to run into him.

Every time I had to leave him, whether it was to go to class or to go home, I did so reluctantly. I wanted to spend every second of my time with him and it was always painful to watch him go. I was so unbelievably comfortable around him and being with him made me happier than I had ever been.

And that scared me.

It scared me that it felt as though I needed him with me. My happiness had never depended this much on _anyone_. A part of me felt as though that was dangerous. As though it could all be taken away from me in a single moment … and I was fairly certain that that would destroy me. It especially scared me that I was feeling this way after only a few days. I was addicted and there was nothing I could do about it.

Right now, we were at the Host Club, of which I was now an unofficial member, working behind the scenes. I was sitting next to the twins as they entertained a group of girls sitting across from us.

I had been laughing and kidding around with Kaoru when Kyouya came by to throw a warning glare at the two of us from behind the opposite couch. He was silently reprimanding Kaoru for neglecting his customers by talking to me so much.

Kaoru threw a rebellious grin back as though he was saying, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

I grinned in Kaoru's direction and caught a glimpse of Hikaru. He was looking in our direction from the corner of his eye, following the silent argument. He was wearing a thoughtful look. A look that gave me an idea.

"Oh dear, Kaoru," I said in an innocent voice, imitating the way the girls around here often spoke, widening my eyes and bringing a hand up to my mouth. "Hikaru looks rather jealous that you're giving me so much attention today!"

Hikaru's eyes shot me a look of amused understanding and he rearranged his features accordingly.

"Hi-Hika?" said Kaoru, playing along too.

And they were off into another brilliant brotherly love act. I grinned at them, amused. The girls were all squealing excitedly.

As I watched them, I wondered what it would be like for me to be in Kaoru's arms. In fact, I surprised myself _wishing_ it were me.

I was brought back to reality by one of the girls saying, "Oh my. _Aneko-san_ looks jealous now!"

"Is that so?" Hikaru asked, propping himself up on Kaoru's shoulder and looking at me over his twin's head, a playful glint in his eye.

Kaoru simply smirked in my direction looking incredibly smug.

"Oh, shut it Kaoru," I said slightly irritated, turning my head.

"I didn't say anything," he said innocently. "But…"

Within seconds I had identical faces on either side of me, inches away from my cheeks. I could feel their breath on my neck. I swallowed.

"We're sorry for ignoring you, Aneko-kun," they said seductively, wearing a playful grin that only I identified.

A collective sigh came from the girls around us. It took me a second to regain my spirit; Kaoru's face was so close. When I did, I stuck a hand in each of their faces and shoved them away. They tumbled back and were sprawled on the couch, their faces looking quite amused.

"Pathetic," I said getting up and walking away, equally amused.

I went to sit with Haruhi who currently had no customers. She knew that I was aware of her identity and we had become pretty good friends in the short time we had spent together.

oOoOo

Kaoru was watching Aneko chatting with Haruhi. Hikaru's elbow jabbed him rather harshly in the ribs. He turned to glare at his twin. Hikaru just smirked at him.

'Not falling in love, ne?' Hikaru's eyes questioned.

'Just shut it,' Kaoru glared back.

He turned his attention back to the ladies noticing, as he did so, that he wasn't the only one who had been staring at Aneko. Kyouya's eyes had also lingered in her direction before he turned around and headed towards Tamaki.

Kaoru smiled pleasantly at the princess in front of him.

"You'll never believe what happened last night," he started as if he had the world's best story to tell.

Hikaru was looking at his brother thoughtfully. It wasn't like him to deny his emotions. What was he scared of? Rejection? Kaoru may not have noticed the way Aneko looked at him but Hikaru had noticed. He was fairly certain in assuming that she would not reject his brother. Kaoru felt his brother's eyes on him and turned to look at him.

'You don't believe it either' was Hikaru's silent message before he turned towards the ladies again.

oOoOo

I stepped out of the limo and walked up to the door. As I got near, the butler opened the door and greeted me. I smiled warmly at him as I walked in.

I started to head up the stairs when I noticed my mother sitting in the close by sitting room. This was unusual because she was usually busy doing something elsewhere at this time. She must have been waiting for my return.

"Hello mother," I said, stopping in my tracks.

"Ah, hello Aneko! I didn't hear you come in," she answered.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked her, ignoring her warm welcome. Something told me she wasn't about to tell me something I wanted to hear.

"Yes, actually there was," she answered. "Saturday, we shall be hosting a banquet in our home to officially announce that your father is here, in Japan!"

I stared at her slightly confused. Why would she specifically wait here for me just to tell me that? She could have told me over dinner. Unless…

"We will be entertaining some _special_ guests," she then told me, confirming my previous thoughts.

I knew what _special guests_ meant. Nothing I was very enthusiastic about at the moment.

"May I inquire who?" I asked my mother in the overly polite and formal tone I use when she talks to me about this kind of event.

"The Ootoris," she replied smiling. "I trust you know what this means. You'll have the same obligations as in the past."

"Yes, of course mother," I replied.

I headed up to my room to start my homework. What my parents didn't know is that I had no intention of regarding _all_ of my usual obligations in these situations, although I'm sure my sisters would.

My second eldest sister may have an issue against manipulation but these specific manoeuvres she was all for.

_The Ootoris. That means my assigned victim is…Kyouya._

_a/n _there you have it! Luv my reviewers!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Ouran

"Ah, hello Mr. And Mrs. Ootori!" my father said, greeting Kyouya's parents.

"Hello Mr.Kudo! We've been looking forward to meeting you! This is my 3rd son, Kyouya," Mr. Ootori answered, waving towards Kyouya. "I take it my elder sons have already arrived? They left earlier and said they'd meet us here."

"Yes, yes, they've arrived. They're in the living room, sitting with my other two daughters if you'd like to see them," My father informed them, using the overly charm filled voice I'd grown all to accustomed to. He continued, indicating Kyouya. "Aneko, why don't you show Ootori-san the refreshment table? If it's alright with his parents of course."

"Of course it's fine with us!" Mr. Ootori reply in enthusiastic tone I also recognized.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, being very careful not to let on my annoyance at all these pretences.

"What a good idea Oto-sama! Kyouya-senpai, care to follow me this way," I replied, plastering on my politest fake smile.

Kyouya flashed me a matching fake smile while saying, "It would be my pleasure Aneko-san."

"The pleasure is all mine," I answer pleasantly, leading the way.

We walked over to the large table, talking about nothing. We each served ourselves a glass of the alcohol free punch and looked around the ballroom. Most people chatting pleasantly and a few couples were dancing to the sound of Mozart.

I sighed quietly and looked back at Kyouya.

"So, this is a…nice… party," he commented.

I noticed the glimmer in his eye that informed me it was a sarcastic remark, even if his tone didn't give it away. I smirked at him. Maybe this party wasn't going to be as dull as I'd though.

"Yes I'm sure your having the time of your life," I replied, still smirking.

"Yes, well," was his answer but this time he returned the smirk. I saw something briefly flash in his eyes that I recognized immediately.

"You too, huh?" I asked, sighing again, more audibly this time. "This whole _Be specifically nice to _insert name here_ because it's a good family to marry into_ bit is getting really old."

He smiled at me, agreeing silently. "It would seem we have quite a bit in common," he said.

"Yes, well," I said grinning mischievously. He chuckled as he realized I was quoting him. "Hey, lets get out of here and go play air hockey. They won't miss us."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs before he could protest.

I pulled him into my game room, conveniently connected to my bedroom. It was _my _game room only because nobody else ever used it. I took my shoes of and flung them through the open connecting door. Playing air hockey was so much easier when you weren't wearing stiletto heels. I motioned toward the waiting table. Kyouya nodded, taking his jacket off and placing it on a nearby chair while I turned the game on.

"Are you sure your parents won't be angry?" he asked in an indifferent voice.

"No offense to you or anything, but I really have no intention of marrying you so there's not really any point to me being down there," I told him bluntly. " Besides, like I said before, they won't miss us. Chances are neither my parents nor yours will even notice we're gone."

"Although you make an excellent point, that's not quite what I was referring to," he said, only his eyes betraying his slight amusement. "Wouldn't they be upset to find you in a room alone with a boy. In a room that's is right next to your bedroom, none the less," he finished, nodding towards the open door.

I smirked slightly. "Actually, they kind of hope for one of us to wonder off with our _attributed guest,_" I answered. "I've always thought it was kind of weird to have your parents _wanting_ you to discreetly walk into the garden with your _date_."

Again, only his eyes betrayed his amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, from what I can tell, you're a lot like me. So would you just give up your _cool_ and _indifferent_ facade," I started. " It's tiring to keep up that image. And, again assuming that you're like me, your family probably doesn't give you much opportunity to let the walls down at home. You can at least let yourself be you with your _friends_."

He smiled at me tentatively. I place the put puck on the table, shot him deliberate glance, hit the puck and scored. He smirked at me. "Lucky shot," he said smugly.

I smirked back. "You wish it was only lucky," I defied him and the game was on.

We played rather intensively, each winning equally. By our 7th game, I was getting a little tired of this game.

"Ok, lets do something else," I announced.

"You're saying that now because you just lost," he told me playfully.

"I let you win!" I informed him falsely. The look on his face told me he knew I was lying. "Ok, so maybe I didn't." I added, repentant.

We walked towards the TV and flopped into the facing armchairs simultaneously.

"I'm having more fun than I thought I would at this party," he told me. He looked like he was having fun and I guessed that people rarely saw him so honestly happy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Everyone here is sooooo boring," I said, looking him straight in the eyes I said the last part.

He feigned hurt and said, "Did you just call me boring!"

"I think I just did!" I answered playfully. "But seriously, you have to admit that you must seem boring to a lot of people. No offense."

He looked at me wearing a speculative expression.

"I guess you're right. Not many people have seen me doing anything but work. Tamaki, and now you, are probably the only real exceptions," he told me honestly. "Although how you would know that I'm not sure. We don't exactly know each other all that well."

"I'm your clone remember," I told him, laughing.

"The cloning machine must not have been working properly because, last time I checked, I wasn't a girl," he said smirking. "And my hair wasn't purple."

I rolled my eyes. "Three guesses about my natural hair color," I said.

He laughed. "You're right thought, we are pretty similar."

"Yes we are," I said. "But not as similar as _some _people are claiming."

"Who's _some_ people?"

"Two certain red-haired twins that won't stop saying I'm your exact replica," I grumbled. "I don't have anything against you but I can't help but feel offended by the use of _exact_."

He laughed again. "What exactly makes them think we're so alike?" he asked.

"I don't know. They keep going on about my glasses, the notebook I write in, and all other kinds of absurdities," I answered, irritated but not at him. "You'd think they stop for a second to consider the differences."

He laughed at my irritated expression. I glared at him for laughing at me but it only made him laugh harder. He eventually calmed down and we both sat in thoughtful silence for a little while.

He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the small details that marked my personality.

"There are differences," he said quietly, agreeing to my earlier statement. He smiled at me. "For one thing, you're crazy and I'm not."

I laughed. "You're crazy too, you know. You're just not showing it as much…yet."

"Maybe," he said. "But I don't think I've ever really seen you serious or distant."

"You didn't know me before I came to Ouran," I answered a little sadly. "I think the main difference between us is that my relationships were superficial because I didn't see the point of making real friends. Never staying in one place for as much as a year didn't make it worth it. But now, when there's stability in my life, I'm letting people get to know _me, _not the person I've been pretending to be. You, who has never moved, still let your father control your actions because that's all you've known."

He looked at me thoughtfully, then sighed and looked away.

"You're right again," he said quietly. "But I think I'm ready to start trying to let go of all that." He smirked and added, "As long as I don't have to dye my hair purple."

"I happen to like my hair this way!" I answered throwing a pillow at him.

He laughed and launched the pillow back at me. Then he got up and started towards me with a pillow of his own. I jumped out of the chair ran across the room being pursued. When the wall stopped any further escape, I turned towards him and my pillow made contact with his head. He attacked me in return and the battle was on. After landing several well aimed hits, we somehow both ended up lying on the floor.

"Did we just have a pillow fight?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think so," he answered. "How odd."

I laughed and started to get up, forgetting that my pillow was at my feet. My attempt resulted in me tripping in the process and landing on Kyouya..

My eyes widened as I realized where my lips were and we both froze. Once the shock of what had just happened cleared from my mind I slowly backed away and sat sitting on the floor.

"Umm….sorry?" I said, not sure of what I should say.

He laughed. "Well that was interesting," he said getting up. He looked at my face that was still contorted by uncertainty. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to," he said to reassure me, offering his hand to help me up.

A silent moment ensued and in that silence we heard my father down stairs making a final speech, officially ending the evening. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 1:30 am. I then looked at Kyouya and then at myself in the nearby mirror, taking in our appearance.

Our clothes were slightly creased and our hair was a mess. I blushed slightly thinking of what this would look like to others. I cleared my throat and starting fixing my dress and my hair. Kyouya realized what I was doing and quickly imitated me, getting his jacket from the chair he had left it on.

We quickly made our way downstairs, merging with the crowd. I was sure everyone thought we had stayed at the sophisticated soirée instead of having slipped away to take part in a much less sophisticated evening. I said good bye to Kyouya as he was leaving with his parents.

"Oh, Aneko," he said at the last second. "We'll need you to participate at the next host club. When you missed today's meeting, Kaoru volunteered you as a fairy, so, unless you have any objection, see you tomorrow before we open."

I grinned, it was just like Kaoru to volunteer me without asking.

"Sure, I'll be there," I answered. I was more excited than I should be about the fact that Kaoru had volunteered _me._


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Sorry it took so long! I was on vacation and regrettably left the file at home! Enjoy the chapter.

**disclaimer:** do not own ouran

Kyouya smiled pleasantly at Aneko as she walked in the club. She grinned back at him as she made her way over to the twins.

Kaoru looked at the brief exchange thoughtfully. Tamaki was the only other person he'd ever seen receive an honest smile from Kyouya. He wondered what was going on between those two.

He grinned at her. "How's my little fairy today?" he asked when she drew level with him, snacking his arm around her shoulder.

oOoOo

"Why exactly am I the fairy anyway?" I asked, skeptical.

Both twins were grinning.

"Today, the theme is 'Mythical creatures'," informed Kyouya, walking up behind me.

"Adding a fairy was a last minute decision," stated Hikaru.

"And as much as Hikaru would have liked _Haruhi_ to be the fairy, I was already done with her costume," added Kaoru. "I made yours too."

I looked over at Haruhi when she was mentioned and saw her talking to Honey and Mori. They were already in costume, Haruhi being a dryad, Mori a Giant and Honey a leprechaun.

I looked around searching for the blond that was the only host remaining unaccounted for. I saw him rushing out of the changing area wearing an exited expression. He was headed towards us.

"Don't I look fabulous as a merman! Those twins may be more trouble than they are worth but they are fantastic designers!" he announced, aiming his short speech mainly at Kyouya.

Kyouya grinned at the over eager blond while the twins wore matching offended expressions. They simultaneously muttered something that sounded like, "Who are you calling trouble."

"The idea is for you to stay somewhat near the twins throughout the afternoon," Kyouya informed while writing in his notebook. "However, because your not a _host_ and because people don't get to request you specifically, you will be allowed to wonder the club."

"Alright," I answered, wondering what the twins and Kyouya would be wearing.

In the background, Tamaki had noticed the irked expression on the twins' faces and was busy trying to make amends, afraid of what the devils could do to him. However, his apology had become mixed up and, instead of apologizing, he had ended offending the duo even further. The twins' had gone from looking irked to looking murderous. Kyouya, noticing, had decided to intervene as I retreated toward the changing rooms.

I found the fairy costume waiting for me on a chair. I put it on quickly before putting on the makeup as instructed.

I spun around looking at myself critically in the mirror. The costume was cute but did Kaoru really have to make the dress so short?! I always was slightly uncomfortable in short skirts because I was afraid they made my bottom to prominent.

I heard a quiet knock on the door and told the person to come in. Kyouya entered the room, looking me over quickly. He was dressed as a centaur and the costume suited him very well.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"In a minute," I replied. "Kyouya, does the dress make my butt look big?" I asked innocently.

Kyouya's cheeks reddened slightly, his eye's determinedly not checking.

"Why can't you ask Kaoru? He's the fashion expert and the designer," he almost pleaded.

"Because Kaoru is not here right now," I answered. "Look, I'm not going to think you're a pervert or anything. And it's not like I asked you to grope me," I said slightly annoyed.

"Fine," he said calmly.

He examined me, my eyes watching him expectantly. This is when Hikaru decided to make his entrance.

"Kyouya, what are you- WHOA!! Are you staring at Aneko's butt," he exclaimed loudly.

"What!" said Kaoru, appearing to steps behind his brother.

Two considerably shocked looking elves were standing in the doorway.

"She asked me to!" Kyouya said defensively, the twins eyes looking skeptical. "Looks like I'm off the hook, the fashion experts are here now so they can do it," he told me, taking his leave.

I sighed. The twins looked at me quizzically.

"My butt, does it look big?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, it looks like Haruhi needs help," said Hikaru smirking at his twin. "I'll leave things here to you."

Kaoru scowled at his brother as he left laughing. I blushed slightly. Kaoru then looked me over.

"Do you really think anything _I_ designed would make you look less than perfect?" he asked teasingly.

"No. But-," I looked away shyly.

"You look cute," he informed me, sliding his arm around my shoulder with slight difficulty because of my wings. "You're all sparkly!"

"Why did you have to make it so short," I complained, blushing as I slid out from under his arm.

"I don't think it's short at all," he told me playfully.

He pinched the material at my waist to bring the skirt up even higher.

"Stop that," I said slapping his hand away.

I walked out of the room, a smirking Kaoru following.

oOoOo

The twins were sitting with Aneko between them. The girls kept commenting on how cute she looked and how cute the three of them looked together. The twins were using this and were both treating Aneko flirtatiously.

The three of them of them had become quite close friends because of all the time they'd spent together making costumes. They had been able to plan the whole charade with a few quick glances at each other.

"You look so pretty," commented Hikaru, tilting her face towards him in much the same way as he often did to Kaoru's.

Aneko blushed on cue, looking embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

"Very pretty," said Kaoru, pulling her towards him to hold her in his arms, his actions being a lot less of an act than Hikaru's. "I could hold you in my arms all day."

Aneko blushed again but this time the red coloring her cheeks was a lot less deliberate.

"Kao…people are watching," she said sounding flustered. Kaoru and Aneko eye's flashed amusement at each other as she used one of his common lines. She had dropped the suffix and shortened his name to help insinuate thaT they were very close.

Hikaru pulled her back, bringing her face even closer to his than before.

"And I could look into your eyes all day," he whispered loud enough for the girls to hear. "…among other things," he added seductively, bringing there lips the slightest bit closer.

"Hika…," she said in a tone very similar to her previous one, again dropping the suffix and giving him a nickname.

Squeals irrupted around them as the girls eyes went wide at the new turn of events. The trio of friends looked over as if they had forgotten that they were being watched.

As they ended their performance, Hikaru shot a glance a Kaoru. Kaoru understood it to mean that he was sorry. Kaoru shot back an _it's okay _look.

If anybody else had treated Aneko the way Hikaru had, he would have most likely exploded from jealousy. Kaoru understood perfectly well how his twin felt about Aneko though. He liked her a lot but never more than a close friend. It was the same kind of affection he held for Haruhi.

Kaoru was watching Kyouya out of the corner of his eye as he entertained the princesses. The older teen kept throwing thoughtful glances at Aneko.

Eventually, Kyouya casually waltzed over on his daily rounds. He exchanged another one of the honest accomplice smiles with Aneko. Kaoru felt a twinge of jealousy this time even though something in the back of his mind told him these two would probably never be more than just friends.

He recovered quickly, as per usual, hiding all traces of the painful pang he'd just felt. A slightly evil grin appeared on his face as he decided to mess with his senpai's mind just a little.

oOoOo

"Kyouya, you're not falling in love with our little Aneko-kun, now are you?," Kaoru asked playfully, ignoring the resulting squeals and throwing an arm around me to draw me closer to him. The girls around us seemed to have liked the idea of a love triangle and adding Kyouya into the equation seemed to be something they were even more exited about.

Kyouya looked slightly startled for a moment but quickly recomposed his face.

I smirked than shoved Kaoru rather forcefully towards Hikaru. "Don't be an idiot Kaoru! Go make _yourself_ feel awkward."

In the fraction of a second were Kaoru was falling towards his brother, I caught the glint in Hikaru's eyes, that he seemed to be aiming at both his brother and I simultaneously. I rolled my eyes, predicting the twins' next move.

"Kaoru, are you alright?," Hikaru asked worriedly, gracefully catching Kaoru.

"Of course Hikaru… how could I not be… in your arms…" was Kaoru's soft reply.

Bingo! right on the money! And off they were again, this time Kaoru in the role I had previously been in.

"Jeez, any little thing…" I said only loud enough for the twins ears, shaking my head ever so slightly.

I walked away from the squealing girls, throwing Kyouya an apologetic grin. I wasn't sure how many other displays of this type they could handle.

Kyouya followed me and quietly said, "Haruhi was watching."

I nodded as I understood. "I'll go explain," I told him.

"Don't take up too much time, she hosting," he warned.

I rolled my eyes.

I was, once again, headed towards Haruhi's table. She was entertaining some girls today and she nodded in greeting as I joined the group.

"Haruhi, you're so cute!" sighed the girls. "Being a dryad really suits you!"

"Can I talk to you for three seconds?" I asked. She nodded and we walked a little ways away from the girls.

"Another act I suppose," she told me smiling slightly, turning to look at Hikaru.

"Yeah," I answered. "I just wanted to make sure you understood. I really like being your friend and I would hate for you to think I was trying to steal your boyfriend."

She laughed and looked back at me. "I don't. I know what the twins and the club are like so I wasn't really worried," she told me. "Besides, I can tell that you like Kaoru."

My eyes widened and I started to say w_hat!_ but Haruhi didn't let me.

"Don't look at me like that! There is no use denying it," she told me and dragged me back towards the table before I could complain.

"Do you like Aneko-kun?" the girls asked Haruhi as she took a seat. They had been discussing something in whispers while we talked and chances were it was about this.

"I like her as a friend," Haruhi told them with that famous smile of hers. "Besides, I would never dream of trying to take a girl away from some of my friends who _did_ like her."

She said the last bit looking towards the twins. I smiled at her, she was letting me know in a subtle way that she didn't mind the new act by promoting it.

The girls looked from the twins to me with wide exited eyes. Then, they turned back to Haruhi.

"You're so nice Haruhi!" they said and there was a collective sigh.

I laughed softly thinking about how this place was always full of swooning, squealing and sighing girls. I wasn't complaining though, it was fun.

And, after all, I was one of them too.

I turned back to look at Kaoru, smiling contently and, just to comply with the cliché, letting out a small sigh.

a/n: the next chapter may contain some Kaoru Ooc. In other words, he may temporarily borrow some of Hikaru's temper. I'm not sure if i'll go in that direction yet and, if I do, it would add 1 or 2 chapters. I'm undecided. Let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n:** I got this chapter out faster! Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **I don't ouran in anyway sigh

**Before we start with the official chapter three, I'd like to present the short segment in which Hikaru confronts Haruhi about the new act. I would have placed it in the chapter but I couldn't find quite the right moment. Anyway, here it is:**

"Haruhi," Hikaru approached his girlfriend hesitantly. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered and let herself be dragged a little ways off.

"Umm…I …I wanted to…umm…," he started nervously. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let in all out as quickly as possible. "The-act, it's-all-fake-you-know-that-right?"

Haruhi laughed. "Relax Hikaru, and stop looking like I'm going to slap you."

"You're not angry! You weren't worried!" he asked slightly startled.

She laughed again. "Hikaru, if I believed everything that came out of your big mouth, I'd have to consider Kaoru a threat too!"

He looked taken aback. "Have my acting skills really deteriorated that much? Am I becoming transparent? How am I supposed to lie to my girlfriend if my acting skills are so crummy? And it's not just any girlfriend, Haruhi is so simple and gullible! If my acting skills don't work on her then…"he trailed off.

"Hikaru, don't push it," she said between her teeth.

"Maybe I _should_ fall in love with Aneko. Then maybe our act wouldn't be so transparent. Maybe I'll go ask Kaoru and Kyouya how they do it."

"Hikaru," she said warningly.

"Hehe," he laughed nervously. "Can I kiss you before I run away?"

"I wouldn't if I were you!" she seethed.

"Good thing your not me then!" He kissed her on her forehead and was about to turn around and run as he spotted Aneko and Kaoru coming towards them. He deviously shouted one last thing as he made his escape "And I wouldn't be so sure about Kaoru and me. For the record, behind the scenes he can be a killer seme and he's one heck of a kisser."

And he was gone. Leaving a very bewildered Kaoru, a giggling girl and a fuming one behind.

"No! NO! It's not like that! He's lying!" he said wide-eyed, looking back and forth between the girls.

"We know," the answered together, one sounding amused, the other sounding way past irritated.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**I don't know if it's any good but I found it cute! ****:)**

Chapter 3

The Hosts and Aneko were all sitting around a coffee table with the exception of Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was trailing Haruhi as she cleaned up the cups left on various tables, trying to sway her in his own flamboyant manner to wear a dress for the next cosplay.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Haru-chan," he begged giving her his best puppy eyes. "Won't you do it for Daddy!"

Haruhi eyes narrowed and her ears seemed to steam she was so irritated by the blond lord's insistence. Hikaru, who was sitting beside Aneko, was watching the whole transaction from were he sat with a wary expression.

"Get off me!" she yelled as the blond wailed, draping his arms over her in seeming desperation.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed some more and Aneko decided it was time to divert his attention. She patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. He looked over at her and smiled the tiniest bit.

Kaoru had been watching his brother as well and decided to break the tension by initiating their plan.

"So, Kyouya-senpai, Hikaru and I have noticed that you've been awfully aware of little Aneko here recently," he started.

"Yeah," continued Hikaru. "You're not falling in love with her, are you? 'Cause if you are, we think her two close friends here should make sure you're good enough for her."

"You know what they say," they chorused. "Twins are the best judges of character!"

"Who says that?" Aneko asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from herself.

"We do, didn't you just hear us," the said together again.

"Haha, I've never heard that one before," she replied as she rolled her eyes.

The twins smirked at her simultaneously.

"Who said you could change the subject?" asked Kaoru, taking on an offended expression.

"So, Kyouya, are you in love with her?" asked Hikaru.

Kyouya raised his head slightly from his note taking his expression remaining unreadable to all but Aneko. He was silently asking for help.

"Do you mind not talking about me while I'm still here?" she scolded.

"Sure," the twins answered wearing identical mischievous expressions that could mean nothing good.

"Ok, so if it's not Aneko you're in love with, is it someone else?" asked the troublemaker known as Kaoru.

"Yes, Kyouya. Is it someone else? Someone by the name of…Tamaki…perhaps?" the other trouble maker added.

Everyone held their breath. The twins were laughing hysterically now. Aneko searched for something to change the subject with and her eyes landed on the adorable senior that seemed to be going unnoticed at the moment along with his stoic protector.

"Honey-senpai? Did you eat any good cake today?" she asked.

The surprisingly wise senior gave her a look of understanding before excitedly describing the delicious cake flavors he had consumed that afternoon. Just as he was getting to his 7th flavor and Aneko was starting to worry about how to reign the twins in once he was finished, Tamaki bounded over announcing that they could start the meeting.

Haruhi walked over and shot Kaoru a curious glance.

"Kao-chan?" she asked confusedly. The twins returned her confused look. "It's nothing. It's just that, for once, Kaoru looks meaner than Hikaru.

Everyone turned to look at the twins. Sure enough, as both twins replayed their recent torture of a certain Shadow King in their minds, Kaoru's smile looked the slightest bit more sadistic.

oOoOo

As the host club meeting ended, we all made our way out. Exceptionally, since I wasn't leaving with the twins today, I was one of the last to leave.

I was heading towards the door when I felt someone catch my wrist to hold me back. I turned around to see Kyouya observing me with confused eyes, as if he were searching for an answer.

"Aneko…I …?" he started, looking away in thought.

I could see where this was going.

"Kyouya-senpai, I don't think you're in love with me," I told him seriously.

He looked at me thoughtfully. He nodded slightly looking defeated and utterly lost.

"Yes, I think you're right. I didn't really think so … but … I've never felt this way about anyone before," he started to explain. "It's kind of like the way it was with Tamaki… I trust you… I'm not afraid to let the walls down a little. But… it's different than then… It's not _quite _the same."

He still looked very thoughtful. I was hoping that the twins' teasing would have pushed him a step in the right direction but it was looking as though I would have to give him another shove or two.

"It's not the same as with Tamaki, senpai? You're certain?," I ask calmly. I already knew the answer, I just wish I didn't have to spell it out for him.

"No…it's not. I've heard that love can be unexpected…and since is wasn't the same… I thought, maybe they were right… but I didn't really believe it," he said, still trying to figure it out.

I nodded in understanding.

"Kyouya-senpai," I started hesitantly. I hated spelling and I always failed vocabulary tests (something Kaoru was rather incredulous about). "The difference you're talking about…the one regarding the way you see Tamaki and the way you see me…I do believe it is the difference between close friendship and love."

Kyouya looked up at me, confused, "But… I thought you said I wasn't in love?"

"Senpai…," I say slowly. " I said, I don't think you're in love with_ me_."

Realization started to dawn on his face. His eyes widened slightly as he took it in and I could tell by his reaction that this was making sense to him.

"You mean…Tamaki…" he trailed of in wonder.

"Hai," I said gently, smiling up at my friend.

"It does make sense. I…I thought I was jealous because he got so much attention," he smirked slightly and continued with a slight laugh. "I guess, in a way, it was what I was jealous of. I had just always assumed I was wishing it was directed at me."

He was silent in thought for a minute, looking quite peaceful and content. I laughed a little.

"You're awfully calm for someone who just realized he was gay," I told him.

He chuckled.

"Well, calm and collected is my way of being," he said with a slight smirk. "Besides, I guess I had already subconsciously begun to realize it a bit."

We both realized he was still lightly holding on to my wrist at the same time. We stared at it for a moment than he pulled me into a brief hug.

"Thanks Aneko," he said smiling at me and then he chuckled again. "Maybe I'll even get some sleep tonight, although I may have some other things to think about."

"No problem, senpai!" I told him with a friendly salute and a wink. "Anything for my best friend."

I pulled him in for another short hug.

"And just remember, I love you no matter who you love, senpai. And so will the rest of the host club," I told him smiling.

"Thanks Aneko," he told me, laughing slightly. "And, if your gonna be my best friend, drop the senpai already!"

"Sure thing, best friend," I say with another salute, laughing. "See you tomorrow, then!"

I walk away with a slight wave.

"Oh and Aneko…," I turn around so he can finish. "Good luck with Kaoru!"

My mouth dropped open. Is Kyouya…teasing me!

"I…wha-…who…WHO SAID I EVEN LIKE KAORU ANYWAYS," I said rather loudly.

I tried to turn around and walk away but ended up falling and blushing very hard, and not just because of my wipe out. I look up into Kyouya's laughing eyes.

"Your face," he answers with a grin. He's still teasing me?!

He held out a hand to help me up. I grudgingly accepted and storm out.

"See you tomorrow!" he calls amused.

"Yeah, see ya," I growl.

"I know you're not really mad at me," he says, STILL TEASING. "It's fun, having a best friend!"

A little more and he'd be sticking his tongue out at me.

"That's what you think," I mumble under my breath.

As I got to my limo, I'd had time to cool off a little.

I smiled as I got in and thought, _He's right, I'm not mad a him._

_It is nice having a best friend._

oOoOo

(The next day, after host club)

"So, Kyouya-senpai. I saw you watching us with Aneko-kun today," Kaoru said cheekily. "Jealous much?"

"…"

"I bet you wish you were the one holding her, ne?"

"…"

"Oh, come on! Stop writing in your notebook and at least answer!"

"…"

Kaoru brought his face real near the older teen's.

"Or was it that you were imagining what it would be like to kiss her?"

Kyouya snapped his book shut and stood up.

"I don't have to imagine," he said, looking Kaoru straight in the eye.

"What?!" Kaoru asked dumbfounded. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I've kissed her," Kyouya responded in his usual cool manner.

There was a collective gasp.

"You what?!" Kaoru asked, visibly shaken. "You…you…"

Aneko took a step forward, about to explain what happened but Kyouya threw Tamaki a look that told him to keep her silent. Tamaki stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her to leave things alone.

"You kissed her?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Are you trying to beat out tono as King of sexual harassment?"

"You don't know what happened. I…"

"You know what? Save it!" Kaoru shouted.

"Kaoru, you don't have to get mad at me just because I live out your fantasies," Kyouya said, angry now.

That's when in happened. Kaoru fist sung out and hit Kyouya in the face.

Kaoru's face took on a shocked expression and, moments later, it was once again contorted with rage as he ran out of the club, Hikaru hot on his trail.

Haruhi, Mori and Honey stayed long enough to check that Kyouya was alright before taking their leave. Only Kyouya, Tamaki and Aneko were left.

"Kyouya, I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would do that!" Aneko apologized.

"It's alright Aneko. It doesn't hurt that much and it's not your fault," he told her.

"I know, but if I could have explained that it was an accident when I kissed you…"

"It's alright," he reassured her. "Oh, and, the love triangle act is doing very well so you will have to keep that up. Even if you're angry."

She grumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"Ok then," she said. "I guess I'll leave then. You're in good hands."

She winked and was about to walk away when Kyouya caught her wrist and held her back.

"Aneko… You know that it's not like him, right? He's probably beating himself up with guilt," Kyouya told her gently.

"I know," she told him quietly. "But I'm still mad at him."

And with that she left.

oOoOo

"Kyouya, why didn't you want her to explain?" Tamaki asked his friend once Aneko was gone.

"I wanted to let things play out," he replied.

"Yes, but," Tamaki started uncertain. "You made it sound like _you _kissed her. On purpose!"

Kyouya smiled slightly.

"Those two are taking forever to figure things out between them. I figured I'd help."

"Ok…?" Tamaki said, confused. "I don't understand how this is helping."

"You'll see," Kyouya said with a Shadow King smile. "It's all part of the plan."

**a/n:** Ok, so I know that Kaoru is quite out of character in this chapter but even the nicest of us have our bad moments when jealous. He is Hika's twin after all, so it's only natural that he would inherit some temper as well.

secondly, I'm sorry I had to make Kyouya gay to all those who are in love with him or are uncomfortable with that kind of thing but I couldn't leave him hanging. Thanks for understanding. I could have made him in love with Kaoru and their could have been a Kyouya, Aneko battle. That would have been an interesting plot twist. Oh well, I like it this way.

Sorry this a/n is somewhat long, i usually try to keep 'em short.

I love my reviews (and my reviewers) , and again, sorry if your disapointed but J.K. Rowling killed Fred (which I am very upset about, btw) so I can write it this way. lol


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Hey everyone, I know it'S been a while since I updated but I've been both busy and stuck. The bad news? This chapter isn't even done yet! I wasn't sure I should post it but I figured I should get something out there for all those of you who are waiting.

**disclaimer: **Dont own ouran

The whole ride home, Kaoru sat there fuming, mumbling angry words under his breath.

Hikaru was observing his brother, trying to figure out what was really bothering his twin. Having lived with Kaoru his whole life though, he was pretty sure what it was.

When they got in the house, they both hurriedly put down their schoolbags. Kaoru quickly disappeared up the nearest staircase and Hikaru followed, unsure of where Kaoru was going.

It quickly became apparent that Kaoru was headed nowhere and that he was aimlessly wondering the mansion. Only one thing ever made Kaoru this antsy and Hikaru was now certain about what was eating at his brother.

Hikaru grabbed Kaorus wrist as he was about to disappear behind yet another corner.

"Kao, stop," ordered Hikaru.

"Let go," Kaoru grumbled, only half-heartedly trying to free his arm.

"NO!" was Hikaru stern reply.

"Let go!" Kaoru said, a little more forcefully this time.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong," replied Hikaru.

"Nothing is wrong!" shouted Kaoru. "Nothing is ever wrong! Kyouya can go around snogging whoever he wants to snog! And I can go around punching whoever I want to punch! The world will keep spinning anyway!!"

"You're not really mad," Hikaru told him.

Kaorus face fell a little and his arm went limp in his brother's hold.

"I know you too well, Kao. You're not the kind of person who goes around punching people. You're especially not kind of person who can punch one of his friends and not feel guilty about it," Hikaru continued.

Kaoru looked down at his feet. After a few moments he spoke.

"I don't even know why I did it," he whispered. "I really wish I hadn't done it."

"I know that. And so does Kyouya. I'm sure he forgives you," Hikaru told him when he looked up again. "In fact, knowing Kyouya, he probably meant for you to punch him. He probably has some obscure ulterior motive he's not telling anyone about."

Kaoru chuckled.

"Yeah…," he said. "You can let go now. I'm not going anywhere."

Hikaru complied and they both headed towards their shared room in silence.

"Hikaru," Kaoru started after a few moments of silence. "If the world doesn't stop spinning, why does it feel like mine came to a sudden stop?"

oOoOo

Kaoru headed to the host club early, knowing Kyouya would be there.

He entered the 3rd music room and, sure enough, the Shadow King was already there, laptop open and fingers clicking away.

"Kyouya…I wanted to talk to you…" Kaoru said, not really knowing where to start.

Kyouya looked up and stopped typing but didn't say anything.

"I umm… I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry for punching you. Really sorry," he said.

Kyouya nodded and turned back to his laptop.

"You're umm… You're not mad? That I punched you, " asked Kaoru as he fidgeted nervously.

"No," Kyouya said without looking up.

"Umm… Why not?"

"Because I understand why you did it," Kyouya told him.

"You do?" Kaoru said, bewildered. "Because… I have no idea why I did it."

Kyouya looked up at this and gave Kaoru a small smile. As simple as this action was, the fact that it was so unusual was enough to shock Kaoru out of his mind.

"You'll figure it out," Kyouya told him before a _very_ loud host club king made his appearance.

"Aneko probably hates me…" mumbled Kaoru as he walked away from the very energetic blond.

"She doesn't hate you, "said Kyouya, having miraculously heard him despite his friend's loud ranting.

oOoOo

I walked into the third music room a little reluctantly. Although it was the moment I'd been dreading the most of the day, I didn't want to miss it.

I'd timed it perfectly so that I would arrive just as the host club was starting, that way I wouldn't have to face Kaoru just yet.

I had been avoiding him all day. It was partly because I was still mad at him but that wasn't the main reason. I was actually afraid of forgiving him to easily.

I walked in and glanced towards the twins. Haruhi was sitting in Hikaru's lap and they both smiled slightly at me when they saw me look over. Kaoru looked up, seeming almost scared of me.

All the hosts, and me, walked over to the spot in front of the door where we stood in formation.

It had been 2 weeks since I'd been introduced to the host club and I still didn't understand why we did this. When the doors opened, the girls always came in barely noticing our elaborate pose. They quickly headed over to the couches where they would be entertained, waiting for us to come over.

I sat between Kaoru and Hikaru once again. We'd been hosting for only a minute when Hikaru initiated our first act.

**a/n:** So like I said before, this is where I get stuck. If you guys want to help me, send me a paragraph or two that I could possibly use from this point on. It's not garantied I'll use it but it might help me keep going. Help me if you want! I'll appreciate it! :)

Oh, and I appreciate my reviews too.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n: _YAY!!!! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!!(although technically, it's a new chapter now). Since I'm on break now and I've got no work for a while, you might see new chapters (and possibly an ending) soon! Enjoy!

**disclaimer**: do not own ouran

_We'd been hosting for only a minute when Hikaru initiated our first act._

"Aneko-kun, we haven't seen you all day," Hikaru whispered loud enough for the guests to hear as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Where have you been?"

He was asking for the sake of the customers but it was clear by the way he was looking at me that he already knew.

"We missed you," Kaoru whispered also sliding his arm around my shoulder. "Have you been avoiding us?"

"No!" I hastily replied for the costumers, but both twins clearly knew I was lying. Well, half-lying. I wasn't avoiding Hikaru, and I think they also knew that, but avoid one twin and you avoid the other as a result. They were never apart for very long during school.

"He really did miss you," Hikaru whispered, low enough this time that only I heard. "He's been moping around."

I was tempted to say _good_ but I knew it would be mean and that I would regret it later.

"Since you haven't been around, you may have to come to our place to make up for it…" he said louder.

"I… I…can't," I stuttered, wearing a blush and a disappointed face. "I promised my mother I would help her after school."

"That's too bad. You know how much we like having you to ourselves," said Kaoru.

A blush and a shy look away later, the twins were back to talking with the customers. I was relieved that they hadn't insisted harder and that the hard part was over.

At least, that's what I thought until Tamaki jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Aneko and Kaoru are going to put on a play for us!" he announced. "Please excuse them for a moment or two as they get ready!"

We were hastily pushed into the changing rooms by the overly excited blond, had scripts pushed into our hands and the blond energy ball was gone. Our eyes widened as we read what we were supposed to say.

Kyouya walked in at that point receiving a death glare.

"What the heck is this!" I shouted at him. "What are you up to!"

"It wasn't my idea, believe it or not. Although, if you've read the script, it should be obvious that it isn't my work," he replied. "Don't be too angry, he's only trying to help. Besides, I have no problem with this as it will probably make profits go up…"

"You and your stupid profits!" I shouted, throwing my script at him. He was quicker than me and my script hit the door.

"It's show time!" he said from behind the door. "And please refrain from throwing things at me. I may be your best friend but I don't appreciate missiles of any type launched at me. At least you have bad aim…" he said cheekily, his voice fading as he walked away.

I huffed and headed out the door.

…

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Kaoru asked.

I blushed and turned my back to him.

"I haven't been…" I said half-heartedly.

"Yes you have," he said taking a step towards me. "And I want to know why."

"I…I," I started and stopped as his hand came to rest on my shoulder. "It's because…"

"Because what?…" he said by my ear.

"Because…" I said, turning around, facing him with my eyes closed. "Because I love you!" I shouted.

Oh, the cheese. I couldn't believe what the stupid blond "King" was making me say!

"You… you do?…" Kaoru whispered when the fangirls had stopped screaming.

"I do…," I said, stepping away from him, seeming ashamed.

"I… I love you too," he said stepping towards me again.

"You do?," I asked softly, holding my breath.

"I do," he said, lifting my chin up with his finger.

Right before our lips met, the curtains closed (wherever the curtains came from).

I shoved him away and huffed as I stomped off the makeshift stage. I shot Kyouya and Tamaki another murderous glare, the later recoiling from the force of it. I glanced and Hikaru who was looking anxious, then at Haruhi that gave me a look that said : "He means well…"

I slammed the door to the changing rooms and luckily the costumers were shouting too loud to notice.

I came back out when I was calmer and said goodbye to the customers.

Host club was finally ended and I made my way towards the door.

oOoOo

Kaoru caught Aneko's wrist as she was about to leave.

"You can't avoid me forever," he told her.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said, but changed her answer when she saw the look he was giving her. "Ok, maybe I was avoiding you a little bit."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be," was her curt reply.

She made to leave but Kaoru didn't let her.

"I didn't mean to hit him… it just sorta happened," he said pathetically.

"It just sorta happened. And that's supposed to fix everything. Just because you didn't mean to hit him doesn't change the fact that you did."

"I know that, it's just that…"

"Just that what?" she said on the verge of shouting again.

"What are you so mad about anyway. I didn't punch you!" he shouted.

"Oh, and I suppose that if I punched Hikaru or Haruhi for no good reason, you wouldn't be mad at me!" she yelled back.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say…," he said quietly again. " You're allowed to be mad at me. I suppose that if you're in love with Kyouya, there's nothing I can do about it. It certainly doesn't validate me punching him…" he trailed off, looking at the ground and dropping her wrist as he turned away from her.

"In love with Kyouya? I'm not in love with Kyouya. That would be stupid because h-," she stopped when Kyouya coughed from somewhere nearby. "Oh right. Umm… Why did you punch him anyway? If you thought I was in love with him, why would it offend you that he had kissed me?"

"I…umm… Well, I wasn't really thinking when I punched him. I kinda thought that he had like… violated you… or something… I dunno!" Kaoru said embarrassed.

"You punched him because you thought he had wronged me?" she asked, confused. He nodded. "That's kinda…sweet… But still, you punched my best friend!"

"I know, and I didn't mean to, like I said. He's my friend too, you know," Kaoru could tell she wasn't really angry at him anymore. "And I thought I was your best friend…"

"Well, that's because I… kinda …," she coughed not wanting to finish her sentence. She suddenly hugged him, "I forgive you Kaoru! I'm not angry anymore, we're friends again! Now go away 'cause Hikaru is waiting for you!" she said hurriedly, pushing him out the door.

"No he's not. He's out with Ha-,"

"Whatever, see you tomorrow!" she cut him off and closed the door.

Kaoru stood dazed for a moment before shaking it off and walking away, a weight off his shoulders.

Aneko stood glaring at Kyouya who was laughing his head off.

"Stop laughing!" she said, pouting.

He shook his head.

She decided to ignore him and was about to leave, in a much better mood, when Kyouya finally called out her name.

She turned towards him slowly with a bad feeling about what he might say.

"Don't forget about the ball…" he told her with a sly grin.

"What ball?" she said between her teeth.

"The ball you will be obligated to attend on Friday…"

So much for her good mood.

a/n: hihi! :) Love my reviews


	11. Chapter 11

"Haruhi!" I almost whined. "I can't dance! What am I suppose to do?!"

"I couldn't dance either," she told me calmly. "They had to teach me."

"Can _you_ teach _me_?" I begged.

"Well, I'm not very good... Why don't I get Hikaru to help you. He's a great dancer," she said.

"Um, I guess that's ok...," I answered a little unsure. Showing Hikaru my laughable dancing skills was not on the top of my to-do list.

"I'll tell him to meet you here at lunch then," she said and hurried out of the music room as the first bell rang.

I blinked after her, then followed her example, heading to my own classroom.

When the lunch bell rang, I headed to the music room. There was nobody there but soon enough I heard arguing in the hall.

"Would you let go! You're wrinkling my blazer!" said an unmistakable voice that sounded annoyed.

"No, because if I do you'll run away," answered another unmistakable voice that was very similar to the first.

"Maybe not if you would just tell me where I'm being dragged to! Do you enjoy treating me like a dog?"

"Dogs are lovely creatures, Kao. You should be flattered if you think I'm treating you like one."

Kaoru grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't understand.

Seconds later they waltzed into the room. Well... Hikaru waltzed in and Kaoru was dragged in behind him.

"Why did you bring me to the club?" Kaoru asked and then, having looked around the room, "Aneko? Why are you here?"

"We're here, dear brother, because YOU are going to teach HER to dance," Hikaru said pushing Kaoru forward.

"You were supposed to do it..." I mumbled.

Showing Kaoru my horrendous dancing talent was even lower in my priorities than showing Hikaru.

"Yeah, well... Haruhi forgot... that we... had plans! Besides, Kaoru is way better at dancing then I am!" Hikaru said. "Have fun kids!"

And he was gone.

"So... I'm supposed to teach you to dance?" Kaoru asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Technically, Hikaru is supposed to be the one teaching me, but since he's not here and you are...," I trailed off.

He frowned.

"I thought you weren't mad at me anymore," he said.

"I'm not, it's just that... quite frankly it would be a lot safer for you if you were to never witness me dancing."

He chuckled.

"I think I can handle it," he said, walking over to the club room stereo and turning it on. He walked back over to stand in front of me. "It's not very hard," he said.

I looked at him skeptically and he laughed.

"That's promising. I haven't started and you're already laughing..." I grumbled.

He laughed again and placed my arms in the right position.

"Just follow my lead and don't think to much about it," he instructed.

It was a little awkward at first but soon enough I got the hang of it.

"I think you'll be ok for the party. You probably won't have to dance all that much since you aren't a host," Kaoru said as the song stopped.

I nodded and he stepped away from me, causing me to sigh inwardly. I didn't want to let go.

He went to turn the music off.

"Let's go eat lunch and we can practice a little more after the club if you feel you need it," he said.

"I think I need it," I said, although it wasn't so much that I needed the practice and more that I wanted to be in his arms again. But I wasn't about to tell him that...

We walked out together and went to sit with Haruhi who was unexplainably sitting alone.

oOoOo

Honey and Mori had just happened to go for a walk outside at lunch. They also just happened to walk into the maze in the gardens. And they just happened to stop and look at a rose that seemed particularly pretty that day.

All that to say that Honey and Mori just happened to hear a group of people having a meeting of sorts on the other side of the bush.

"I didn't know Tono was coming," Hikaru said.

"Neither did I but the baka followed me when I didn't go to the lunch room," Kyouya said, perhaps a little too harshly.

"Why are you calling me a baka," Tamaki said sounding hurt.

"Because, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go. What if I didn't want you here?" Kyouya said a little harshly again. He wasn't all that irritated about Tamaki following him _this _time, but what if he had gone to meet Aneko instead. There were certain things that Kyouya _did not_ want Tamaki to overhear and if Tamaki had _secretly _followed him... Suffice to say that Tamaki idolized ninjas enough that he could be sneaky enough to stay out of even Kyouya's sight.

"You don't have to get so angry, I don't really mind him here," Hikaru said.

Honey climbed up onto Mori's shoulders so that his head was just above the bushes.

"You guys are planning something to do with Ane-chan and Kao-chan, ne?" he asked excitedly, causing the three other boys to jump in surprise. Well, Kyouya didn't actually jump. He actually seemed to have known Honey and Mori had been there all along.

Kyouya nodded.

"We want to help!" exclaimed Honey. "Right, Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori answered, stoic as ever.

"I love this kind of thing!" Tamaki shouted, and continued talking animatedly while the rest rolled their eyes.

"Alright, all we have to do is come up with a plan..."


	12. Chapter 12

a\n: one more chapter 2 go!!!!

**disclaimer: DOn't own ouran**

I stepped out of my limousine onto the Ouran school grounds.

If one thing could be said about the school (or the host club, for that matter), it was that they didn't do things half way.

The bushes were adorned with small lights. Soft music could be heard coming from the ballroom. A red carpet was rolled out, leading to the door, white roses lining it. Lanterns, placed every few meters along the paths of the garden, shed a soft light making everything look surreal and beautiful.

I rearranged my black and purple dress before stepping onto the carpet. I walked towards the ball room, thankful that I had to come early as part of the club and that I wouldn't have to face the photographers that would take pictures of the guests as they arrived.

I stepped into the lavishly decorated ballroom, a little overwhelmed by the majesty of it all. Tamaki stood in the middle of the room ranting loudly about how perfect everything looked, how cute Haruhi was but that she would be even cuter in a dress, how Kyouya should really put down his laptop and enjoy the wonder of the moment, how he really wished Hikaru would take his arm off of his daughter's petite little waist, how he didn't understand why Kyouya was suddenly death glaring at him…..

I looked around and saw Honey and Mori sitting at a table, Honey fork in hand ready to eat the decadent cake in front of him. Honey waved when he saw me look over, and Mori smiled.

"Ane-chan! You look so pretty!" he said, causing everyone in the club to look over at me.

Well, not everyone since Kaoru was nowhere to be seen.

I walked over to where Kyouya was sitting, as Tamaki's blabbering switched to me (how pretty I looked, how Haruhi should follow my example, how I was so cute that I was now also his precious daughter). Tamaki may spew a lot of nonsense but he had been right about one thing. Kyouya really should put away his laptop and that's just what I told him as I closed it.

Hikaru's mouth fell open because NOBODY(!) touched Kyouya's laptop! Kyouya's eyes narrowed a bit, as if he was considering slapping me, and I just gave him a look that said I-dare-you-to-try. He folded his hands on the table, clearly having decided to let me get away with it.

"Only because you're a girl," he said in response to my smirk.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked instead of replying.

"We sent him to get snacks!" Tamaki shouted, running over.

Kyouya glared at him but Tamaki took no notice.

"You should go help him!" he continued brightly.

"It's just snacks, I think he can handle it by himself," I told him.

"No WAY! As your king and father, I order you to go help him!" Tamaki said, pointing at me dramatically.

"Just go, so that the baka will shut up," Kyouya said.

"I don't even know where the snacks are," I told him.

"I'll go with you," Hikaru told me. "Kao's been a while and I was going to go see if he was all right anyway."

We left the ballroom as Tamaki started bothering Kyouya.

"Why do you talk to me like that!" he was whining. "Why didn't SHE get hit for touching your laptop! Do you love her more than me? Is that why? I knew it! You hate me!"

His voice faded as we moved farther away.

We got to a store room with a closed door. Hikaru opened the door and I walked in before him.

Except that he didn't follow me into the room. He closed the door and I heard him leave.

oOoOo

Kaoru had been sent to get snacks.

The room he had been sent to was snackless. He was sure; he had checked the whole room.

The door to the store room had closed behind him.

He didn't realize it was locked until he tried to leave after checking the room for snacks.

He didn't panic. In true Hitachiin style, he knew an alternate way in and out of the room: a secret passage hidden behind the shelves.

He had been about to go into it when the door opened, then closed and he heard a familiar voice say "Hikaru! What in the world do you think you're doing?!"

_Hikaru_, he thought. Well, that explained how a door that was never locked, because it was an empty store room, had somehow trapped him in.

He went to find Aneko, who was staring dumbfoundedly at the door.

"Why did they lock us in here?" she asked, turning towards Kaoru.

"I wouldn't know any more than you," he told her. "And what do you mean _they_?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the rest of the host club was in on this," she answered.

And _that_ explained why Tamaki had been so insistent that _he_ be the one to go get the snacks when there were several dozen servers present.

"There's a back exit out of here but Hikaru knows about it," Kaoru told her.

"So either they've block it or planned an ambush wherever it leads out," she said exasperated.

"Or he didn't tell them about it and HE planned an ambush," Kaoru muttered. That was pretty much ten times worse because, without Kyouya, Honey or Mori as mediators, there was no telling what could be waiting for them.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Let's just stay here for a while," he said. "It's quieter away from Tamaki."

"But what about the party?"

"If we're not there, you won't have to dance," he said. "Unless you want to, in which case I'm here."

The more she thought about it, the more staying there was a good idea.

They sat there in silence for a good 15 minutes. Aneko thinking about dancing with Kaoru, Kaoru was content just watching her.

"Ok, I want to dance now," she said without really thinking, then blushing furiously as she realized she had said it.

"What's this," he asked laughing. "I thought you hated to dance."

"I like dancing with you," she said, then blushed some more.

She turned away, eyes widening. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?!

She turned around when she felt a hand take hers. Kaoru pulled her close and they started to sway gracefully.

"I feel stupid, there's no music…" she said.

"You want to hear something cheesy?" he asked her with a smile.

"Sure," she answered, captivated by said smile.

"I hear music when I look at you," he whispered, completely serious. She blushed.

"You're right, that is cheesy," she said.

They kept dancing (without any music), lost in each others eyes.

"I think I've fallen in love with you," he whispered, mainly to himself, but she heard it.

She froze, and this time he was the one wide-eyed and blushing, cursing his stupid mouth.

"You what?" she asked, shocked.

"I…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

"You what?" she asked, softly this time, stepping closer to him so that their faces were inches apart.

He didn't answer out loud.

He kissed her.

"I've fallen in love with you," he whispered afterwards, and kissed her again, causing her heart to soar, string quartets playing in her head.

She gasped, looking surprised.

"What?" he asked, chuckling at her sheepish expression.

"Music," she answered. "I heard music!"

This time she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm in love with you too," she told him, her head cradled under his chin.

A few minutes passed before she chuckled.

"Well, this was all a bit cliché," she told him. "Just about 1000 times too cheesy to possibly count as real life."

"Who cares," he told her and kissed her forehead. "I like clichés."

And they lived together happily ever after.

Ok, fine. The story isn't quite _that_ cliché, and that's not where it ends.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, I'll go ask your father for your hand in marriage and we can have lots of kids and…"

"Kaoru…" she said warningly.

He laughed.

"Ok, fine. We'll walk together hand in hand into the sunset and-"

He just got a glare that time.

He smiled.

"We get out of this room, foil whatever plan Hikaru had and go tell the host club that _their _plan worked out fine."

"Ok, let's go," she said, starting to walk away, and then pausing. "What did you mean by that last part?" she asked, turning around and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, come on! They locked us in a store room together! They couldn't possibly have been more obvious!"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Kyouya and Hikaru," she said under her breath.

"You can't possibly be mad at them," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Well, I suppose you can be mad at Hikaru."

"Why?"

"Because he plans to bombard us with water balloons," he said simply.

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"Because, no matter how smart my brother can be at times, he is a complete and utter idiot who didn't do a very good job of putting them in his pocket when he thought I wasn't looking."

He picked up an umbrella that was conveniently lying on a shelf.

"This way, my princess," he said.

"Don't you DARE princess me," she said. "Save that for the host club cause I'm not having any of it."

He laughed and followed her down the passage.

They walked a little ways, but then Kaoru stopped her just before she exited from it.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Two reasons," he answered and kissed her, leaving her breathless once again. "That was one. And now for the other…"

He opened the umbrella and placed it in front of them like a shield. They stepped out and, sure enough, were pelted by a dozen water balloons.

"Hikaru I will pretend you didn't just do that because I assume you must have forgotten that she's wearing a ball gown," Kaoru said calmly, putting down the umbrella.

Hikaru was holding one last balloon which he dropped to the ground as he realized Kaoru was right.

"Sorry?" he said tentatively.

Kaoru just huffed and walked past him.

"Did he just huff at me?" he whispered to Aneko.

She nodded and followed laughing.

The three entered the ballroom to hear Tamaki wailing about Kaoru and Aneko being kidnapped because they weren't in the store room anymore. Honey saw them enter.

"Look Tama-chan, they're all right!"

Hikaru smirked.

"I guess I forgot to tell you Kaoru knew about the back exit," he said.

Kyouya looked unfazed. As if he had known this along. Which he probably had, because Kyouya knew _everything_.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said calmly. "I will be increasing your debt by 20% because you didn't stop your boyfriend from throwing water balloons at Aneko, who is wearing a priceless dress she that designed and made herself."

"HIKARU!" Haruhi yelled.

"Kyouya! Don't punish Haruhi!" Aneko scolded.

"Fine," he said.

Nobody questioned how he knew about the water balloons. Kyouya knew _everything._

"Boyfriend?" Tamaki said. "MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS DATING THAT SCOUNDREL?!?!!!"

"And, if I'm not mistaken, the other 'scoundrel' is dating your other daughter," Kyouya said calmly.

Again, Kyouya knew _everything._

Kaoru and Aneko blushed.

"Well that was kind of the point, wasn't it?" Honey asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I PARTICIPATED!!!" Tamaki wailed, knocking Aneko and making her fall onto Kaoru.

It took a second for everyone to realize the position they had fallen in.

"MOTHER!!!! STOP THEM FROM KISSING!!!!"

"Well this is a slightly familiar situation. Although, I recall you backed away a lot quicker when it was me you fell on," Kyouya said with a chuckle.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!!!"

"Well, I happen to be very comfortable," she answered, still on Kaoru.

"That's all well and good, but nobody crushes my twin!" Hikaru said, removing the offending girl.

"Maybe I was enjoying it," pouted Kaoru.

"Oh, well in that case," he flung Aneko back on top of Kaoru.

"Ow!" they both said.

"I didn't enjoy that all that much…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Neither did I…" Aneko grumbled, getting up.

Haruhi, in all the bustle, went over to Kyouya.

"You're not really going to increase my debt, right sempai?"

"No," he told her.

They both looked at Kaoru and Aneko.

"There's no way that should have worked. How could anybody know it would turn out like that?" she asked.

"I knew," Kyouya said.

She didn't question it. Because Kyouya knew _everything._

"The guests will be arriving in a minute," he announced.

Everyone scrambled to get into position and, precisely 60 seconds later, the guests arrived.

a\n: sooo? any comments?


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: Here'S the last chapter!Finally! Enjoy!

**disclaimer:don't own ouran**

Aneko sat on a bench in the garden maze, Kaoru beside her, looking up at the stars.

The ball was finished and only the host club was left at the school.

"The stars are beautiful,'' she said quietly.

She turned to look at Kaoru who was looking at her. He could see the stars reflected in her eyes.

''Yes they are," he told her, smiling. "And so are y-"

She cut him off with a swift kiss.

"Spare me," she told him with a smirk. "A little more and it will feel like I'm now dating Tamaki. Something I would rather avoid."

They both laughed slightly as they heard a familiar voice aproaching.

"Where are you taking me Mommy?" Tamaki whined.

When he came into view, they could see he was sporting a pout and that Kyouya was dragging him by the hand.

Kaoru widdened his eyes and looked at Aneko.

"Was Kyouya-"

She cut him off by putting a hand on his mouth.

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't," she told him with a grin.

He was going to reply but she stopped him with another kiss.

"No but seriously," he started again but stopped talking as some more familiar voices reached them.

"Hikaru, stop it! You're going way too fast!" Haruhi was saying.

"But I can't find Kaoru anywhere! I'm starting to get worried," Hikaru answered.

"He's probably with Aneko and they probably don't want you bugging them," she told him.

Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"She's right Hikaru," he said with a smile, talking just loud enough to let his twin hear. "Go away!"

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, coming around the rose bushes.

Kaoru rolled his eyes again.

"Aneko, maybe you can answer me something while we're here," Haruhi said. "Was it really just me or did Kyouya drag Tamaki out of the ball room?"

"It wasn't just you," Kaoru mumbled.

"I told Hikaru that I had seen it but he didn't believe me," she said.

"Yeah but they weren't holding hands, were they?" Hikaru asked sckeptically before widenning his eyes when his question was met by silence. "They were?"

They all nodded.

"Well I'll be," he said thoughtfully.

"Well I'll be, Hikaru just said well I'll be," Kaoru said, punching his twin in the shoulder.

"We're leaving now," Haruhi said, pulling Hikaru away.

"But we just got here and I haven't really had a chance to talk to Aneko all night!" Hikaru complained as he was dragged away.

Their voices died away.

"Do you think we're really alone this time?" Kaoru asked, putting his arm around Aneko.

"I don't know," she said with a smirk. "We haven't seen Honey and Mori yet. They're probably around here somewhere."

He chuckled and leaned towards her when:

"Ane-chan! Kao-chan! We found you!"

'So much for that,' thought Kaoru and Aneko laughed.

"I love you, Kao," she teased him wearing a smirk.

"Love ya too," he grumbled as Honey ran over.

The end!

a/n: There you are! Let me know what you think! :) Sorry it's over, and sorry that I ended it there! You'll have to make up what happens after yourself!


End file.
